Boodikka Zhyusteir
History Origin At three centuries of age, the warrior Boodikka of the planet Bellatrix was originally recruited by the sphere-like Chaselon of Barrio III to join the then-reconstituted Green-Lantern Corps. Not long before, Boodikka had belonged to something called the Bellatrix Bombers, a group of women mercenaries for hire by planets to clear the spaceways of hostile forces. The Bellatrix Bombers had broken up at some point, the majority of the team apparently having been killed along the way. Initially Hal Jordan was dismayed and otherwise put off by Boodikka's inherently aggressive attitude. Nevertheless, Kilowog, a renowned trainer in the Corps and the first to train Jordan himself, was only too eager to train someone so challenging and gave her his recommendation as a candidate. Jordan, it seemed, did indeed reject her. Things moved quickly at this point, and Boodikka soon found herself thrust into battle with Star-Sapphire. She and the rest of the Corps joined in the fight against Hal's one-time love, the mercenary Flicker, and an entire Teban convoy . Early Years Some time later, new recruits to the Green Lantern Corps were shown the Book of Oa, a book kept by the Guardians of the Universe which told tales of Green Lanterns past, present, and future. They learned stories which would help them be better Green Lanterns. Kilowog spent time with the recruits, telling them more stories of the Corps during their training. The new members had this training disrupted when they went to Earth to help free Hal Jordan from the influence of the villain Eclipso. They were no match for the eclipsed Jordan and Star Sapphire. Eclipso managed to escape the Corps, and the recruits soon returned to Oa. Guy Gardner was awarded a ring by the Guardians of the Universe to act as temporary Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Boodikka would quickly prove to be a skilled power ring wielder, and a worthwhile addition to the Green Lantern Corps. Nevertheless, her problem with authority and authority figures would continue to pose a problem. She was often at odds with Kreon of Tebis, another new recruit to the Corps. As the former Chieftain of the Teban battle fleet, he was accustomed to discipline and military precision. Their infighting even jeopardized Oa and the Guardians during a Qwardian invasion. Kilowog had gone to Earth to help free Hal from the influence of Eclipso. Without their trainer to guid them, the green lanterns were in chaos. Guy Gardner, who'd returned to Oa to take the yellow power ring of Sinestro, fought the Qwardians where the Green Lanterns couldn't. Rival Begins Kreon and Boodikka came to blows when the rival Green Lantern criticized her for being an undisciplined fighter. They were separated by Kilowog, but their disagreement seemed to be spreading among the rest of the Corps, with sides being drawn between male and female recruits. Running out of options, Kilowog brought the two squabbling Green Lanterns to John Stewart as a "guest lecturer" in cooperation and tolerance. Stewart could not teach the two Green Lanterns to like each other, but he could teach them to need each other. Taking the initiative he performed a mind scan on the two recruits and somehow exchanged their consciousnesses. The two Green Lanterns were taken one step out of reality. Soon, each came face to face with their ultimate fears. Kreon's fear was represented by "Mama Denata", and seemed to represent his fear of the uncontrollable. Boodikka's fear was "the Chain Men", which represented the suffocation she felt by authoritative restraints. The two seemed unable to directly fight their fears. Instead, they had no choice but to learn to work together or be defeated. Boodikka had no problem handling Kreon's nemesis and called upon him to return the favor and defeat "Mama Denata" and assist her. Kreon also didn't suspect he would have much trouble with "the Chain Men" and accepted Boodikka's offer. The two rivals exchanged nemeses and were triumphant... and a newfound respect was born. The Love of Battle Boodikka never lost her love of battle. She eagerly fought against the incarnation of Entropy, even though the encounter seemed to mean certain death. Boodikka proved she had come a long way as a Green Lantern, working as a team with the other members of the Corps to defeat Entropy. In a space sector far removed from our own galaxy, Boodikka was assigned to investigate the deaths of multiple alien races. These races had suddenly destroyed themselves in an apparent mass-suicide, environmental destruction, or massive wars. Upon arriving on a world already in the midst of tearing itself apart, Boodikka encountered Guy Gardner. He and his colleagues, the Gardners of the Universe, had been dispatched to solve the same problem. Guy sought to prove to his leadership abilities to his team of super powered aliens. It wasn't long before Gardner got into an altercation with the Green Lantern. It was during this fight that Guy realized his yellow ring was powered by the energy of the Green Lanterns' power rings. Fully charged, Gardner's yellow power ring enabled him to recognize the true threat. Created in the anti-matter universe of Qward, his power ring negated the mental block of the real attackers. Gardner used his ring to free the others from their trance. He would learn the true story from a native. Boodikka's respite wouldn't last long. An alien race called the Ophidians came to cleanse known space. On two occasions in their sordid past they had been nearly annihilated by alien invaders, causing them to dedicate themselves to eradicating all other life in the universe to insure their pseudo-religious quest would never again be in harm's way. The Ophidians would entrance their victims into fighting amongst themselves, eventually leading to extinction. As the Ophidian ship eluded them, Boodikka and Gardner had to join their minds together to achieve the speed needed to overtake them. When they reached the ship, it exploded. It is unknown whether this was a result of feedback caused by the two of them fighting off the mind control or whether the ship self-destructed. The pair now had no way to find the Ophidians homeworld. After the battle, Boodikka called upon the Guardians of the Universe to consult on the matter of recovering Gardner's Qwardian power ring. The Guardians, however, had determined Gardner was working toward the same ends they were. Although would be watching him, they decided not to act on Gardner for the time being. Methods of Fighting A fierce warrior, Boodikka was well-versed in many combative arts including the use of short-swords, handguns, and explosives. Oftentimes she would visit her own mother for combat. On Bellatrix, this was considered a good time. Boodikka's grandmother had been killed by her own daughter. Arisia, a former Green Lantern of Graxos IV and one-time love of Hal Jordan, told this story to Justice Leaguers Power Girl, Doctor Light, and Maya when they inquired about women in the Green Lantern Corps. At one point the Green Lantern Corps were called upon to help Hal Jordan on the planet Maltus. He was fighting the Maltusian gods known as the Triarch, and was simultaneously under attack by the DarkStars and the L.E.G.I.O.N. Boodikka was as smitten as any Bellatrix women would be after seeing the fighting prowess of Lobo, bounty hunter and L.E.G.I.O.N. operative. The two stopped in mid-fight and went "somewhere" at Lobo's suggestion for a formidable love-making session that would last some time. Lobo didn't take kindly to interruptions, and the two of them missed the entire fight. Adding to her existing duties, Boodikka eventually became a recruiter of sorts for the Corps. In her search she would encounter Barin, a young soldier of a kindred warrior species, whom she believed would prove to be an asset to her brethren. As it turned out, Barin was not quite at a point where he was ready to fight solo. Upon his first outing alone he was quickly besieged by space mongrels. Taken by storm, Barin went into shock. He was found by Kilowog in comatose state. The would-be Lantern was brought to Oa where he was connected to life support systems, and left in a catatonic state. Since the destruction of Oa by both the Parallax-ridden Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner, Barin's ultimate fate remains unknown. Emerald Twilight and Beyond The mission that nearly proved to be Boodikka's last was to stop Hal Jordan from reaching Oa, by direct order of the Guardians of the Universe. Although she fought well, she was no match for Jordan's willpower. Unwilling to give up her ring freely, Jordan cut off Boodikka's hand and took it. Jordan left her floating in space and continued to Oa, where he would become Parallax entirely. Jordan later mentioned that he left Boodikka, along with the other Green Lanterns he had confronted on the way to Oa, with "enough power to survive", even after taking their rings. Later it was revealed that Boodikka had indeed survived, joining other former Green Lanterns in the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame on the planet Xudar, hoping to find a way to atone for Hal Jordan's crimes. "After the utter rape and destruction of our brothers and sisters in the Corps, we survivors found one another and pledged an oath to bind together in honor of the fallen, doing all that we could to heal the scars of the past," she told Tom Kalmaku, the longtime confidant of Hal Jordan. The Brotherhood of the Cold flame, using the spirit of the deceased Kilowog, created the Dark Lantern, an instrument of their vengeance. It is not clear if Boodikka was directly involved in the creation of this Dark Lantern. Boodikka was later discovered by Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner on the ManHunter homeworld of Biot, in a suspended state of animation with other Green Lanterns including Laira, Kreon, Graf Toren, Jack T. Chance, and Hannu Hal Jordan had left for dead. At some point the Manhunters, in concert with Hank Henshaw, had gathered up these former Green Lanterns, put them into suspended animation, and used their energies as a battery to create more advanced Manhunters. Strangely, upon being freed from her slumber, Boodikka seemed shocked that she no longer had her hand, despite having lived some time without it (and free of any kind of captivity) on Xudar as part of the Brotherhood of the Cold Flame. How or why Boodikka was captured while on Xudar remains unknown. The Alpha Lantern Corps Following the Sinestro Corps War, the Guardians of the Universe established a new unit within the ranks of the Green Lantern Corps to uphold the Ten New Laws of the Book of Oa. This unit became known as the Alpha-Lantern Corps. Boodikka, along with the Green-Man, Kraken, Chaselon and Varix volunteered for service in the Alpha Lanterns. Boodikka underwent extensive cosmetic reconfiguration so that she could interface directly with the Book of Oa. Reign of Doomsday ﻿Boodikka was speaking with Supergirl about Krypton and New Krypton in space, when all of a sudden Doomsday appeared and attacked the Alpha Lantern. Despite the fact that Supergirl was there, as she was Kryptonian, Doomsday continued his attack on Boodikka, as far as she crashed landed on the JLA satellite with Supergirl. It was then revealed why Doomsday attacked her as he began to recreate himself out of Boodikka: Cyborg Superman. Category:Green-Lantern Corps (Cosmic-Pantheon) Category:DC people